


Freedom Fighters

by MonsieurMoose



Category: Homestuck
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-11-25
Updated: 2012-11-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/572844
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsieurMoose/pseuds/MonsieurMoose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave and his brother head a rebel army set out to free their race from slavery under the aliens</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Took this from my blog so bare with the lack of capitalization

the war started four years ago, you were only sixteen then, slow paced going nowhere in particular. you lived a simple life with your twin brother, going to school everyday- getting into fights and barely skirting around your actual education. now that you think about it, you used to think your life was boring. but now you wish you had that life again.

 

it was 2016 now, the condesce advanced her fleets of war ships on earth, invading your home planet and managing to enslave most of the population. it was weird how you’d never think a mr. giorgio a. tsoukalos would be right about aliens all along. you were practically shitting yourself when you first saw it. but then again, who wouldn’t? your brother was cooler about it than you were. he stayed inexplicably quiet about the whole ordeal the first few months. it wasn’t until about half of the world’s population was enslaved that he finally spoke up.

“we have to do something.” was what he said. those words were ancient memories now, now you were a major in the rebel army. you called yourself the freedom fighters, breaking from the witch’s grasp. the cause. your leader was originally john egbert, your best friend. but he disappeared sometime in the beginning of the war. you were worried about him, in the back of your head. but you knew john. and john could take care of himself. so your bro decided to take command, leading the army against her royal bitchiness.

somehow along the way you and the rebels had managed to scrounge up a few guys to hijack an enemy ship and transported yourself and thousands of others to alternia, the home planet of the aliens. your bro assumed their home planet was probably the safest place, especially under the cover of their own fleet ship. for the course of the four years you and your bro trained, trained thousands of perfect soldiers, all fighting for the freedom of your people. it took a while but finally you were refined to a well-oiled machine, and now you could engage.

that was where your bro currently was, on a campaign to advance in the war. which left you in command. you had ordered a raid on a nearby ship, your men killing all but one young troll. he supposedly didn’t pose much a threat, and easily surrendered. you didn’t trust that one bit. but you ordered for the prisoner to come forth.

you were sitting in the control room of the ship, white gloved hands interlaced as you studied a map, a private clearing his throat to get your attention, “sir, we’ve brought the prisoner.” he reported, you turned in your chair to face him. behind the soldier were two holding cell guards, in their hands was the scrawny grey form of a raggity haired troll. he was short, lanky and had a scowl on his face that could crack a mirror. his sharp teeth protruded from his mouth. because humans were deemed inferior, the alternians seemed it was useless to learn your language, instead all humans were mandated to learn alternian.

you stepped forward, your gloved hand reaching up to brush a piece of hair out of the young alien’s face. he gave a dissatisfied growl, flinching a bit at the action. he refused to look at you, earning a low hiss on your part. your fingers gripping his jaw, forcing him to look into your eyes. you had ditched your shades along with your sense of humanity long ago. his eyes were bright crimson. just like your’s. “what is your name.” you spoke, he frowned at you, “your name, or death.” you growled at the defiance.

“karkat…vantas.” he hissed back, you dropped your hand.

turning on your heel you walked towards the panoramic window of the ship, gazing across the landscape. you scratched at your chin for a second before turning back to the young troll, “age.”

“eight sweeps.” he grunted, shaking from the guards’ grip and shifting on his sneakers. eight sweeps, that was only 17. he was so young, and to be in a war. but in this kind of war both sides were calling young men into combat, hell you were young when this all started.

“eight sweeps, what the hell were you doing on a god damn bomber ship then!” you growl back, your eyes narrowing as his brows furrowed and he crossed his arms defensively. you knew because you had done it so many times before on your own. “i don’t need your fucking approval, old man.” he spat.

your brows furrowed as your hand snapped out, snatching his long elf-like ear and tugging him towards you. “you will show respect to your commanding officer, soldier.” you said calmly, his lips pursed tight and thin before slapping your hand away. “whatever.”

you were getting increasingly annoyed by the young alternian. your gaze went to the guards, “does he have any belongings?” you asked, one guard spoke up, “just a few bizarre technology. what looks like a computer, and a weapon.” he reported smoothly. “toss them out, he won’t be needing them.”

karkat looked up at you, eyes wide, “what?! fuck no! give my shit you little bulgesniffer!”

you simply ignored him, “he’ll be staying in my quarters until we get him his own room, arrange for someone to bring a uniform. he looks to be about a size small in coat and trousers, and a medium in boots.” the guards nodded and dispatched. you looked down at the shaking alien and frowned.

“you surrended to us, meaning you surrended your citizenship to alternia, your loyalty, objects, friends, family, and values.” his eyes widened at your calm words, “you might as well be a human now. you will follow my ship’s rules, you will take all of my orders without question. i’m promoting you to my lieutenant. so you’d better act like it.”

his gaze lowered, expression that of distraught but you could care less; you had a war to win.

“now if you’d follow me, we shall get you settled.”

he obeyed, following you out of the control room and down a long corridor, a few soldiers in the halls whom saw you would stop and salute until you nodded for them to be at ease. you led the alien boy straight to your quarters, pulling a key from your long coat’s pocket and sliding it into the lock, twisting it until a click was heard. you pocketed the key and placed your hand on the handle, looking back once at karkat before turning back to the door and pushing it open.

the room was spacious, previous bedding and toiletries were replaced with more familiar human ones. you walked over to your desk in the corner, placing the key on the hard wooden table and undoing the buttons on your jacket sleeves, pulling your gloves off and ultimately removing your coat.

“get undressed.”

he flinched at your words and you turned to him, sliding your tie off and unbuttoning your pressed white shirt. “did i stutter? i said get undressed.”

“w-what the fuck?! what is wrong with you humans!” he hissed, backing away.

you rolled your eyes, “don’t flatter yourself vantas, i’m just going to bathe you. i doubt you know how to work a human hygeneblock so i need to help you.”

he seemed to relax at this, red rising to his cheeks at he pulled up his shirt and tossed it aside. your eyes couldn’t help but examine that torso, no nipples, a sad excuse for muscle, and what seemed to be a type of gills? you knew trolls were insect-like but you were surprised at the fact that they had breathing pores like one. he stopped undoing his pants when he noticed you staring, shying away from your gaze and turning even brighter, “the fuck are you looking at?” he mumbled.

you laughed a bit, “nothing, so you’re a redblood eh?” you changed the subject, he didn’t seem to react well though. “what’s it to you.” he hissed back, but you shrugged it off. obviously it was a touchy subject.

you didn’t know much about the caste system the trolls had, mostly just the closer to violet you were the more crazy, powerful, and well-revered you were. highbloods weren’t allowed to fraternize with lowbloods; and lowbloods were practically slaves.

but that idea was dismissed from your head as you pulled off your boots, then snapping the button of your trousers, the grating of metal teeth filling the room as you undid the fly, pulling your boxers down with your pants. after basic, you were used to undressing in front of other men, it didn’t bother you as much as before. but it seemed just the opposite for karkat, your eyes dodged back towards him, his hands still at his pants’ button, shaking.

“are you a pussy or what?” you hissed, grabbing his arms and making him move his hands before undoing his jeans and pulling them down. he gave a small squeak, it was understandable that he would be surprised. “don’t fuck with me, vantas.” you rolled your eyes and tugged his boxers off, or at least tried too, his clawed hands latched tightly to the clothing. “the fuck’s your problem?!” he yelped, trying to pull away.

“hygene is mandatory!” you barked back, tearing his boxers down and exposing him. he turned away, face bright right as he covered himself. you stood and walked towards the bathroom, “c’mon lieutenant.” you sighed, and he reluctantly followed.

the water was hot, but comfortable, you weren’t going to put up with this much longer, deciding to just push the alternian into the hot spray of the shower head. he pressed up against the wall, still hiding himself. “wow, you really are a pussy aren’t you?” you laughed, but he was amused. “it’s not like i’m going to molest you or anything, at ease soldier.” he tensed a bit still and you sighed and grabbed him by the shoulders, pulling him into you.

“listen. i know this is all weird for you. but you have to stop acting like this. we’re in a war. i don’t know if my best friends will survive, i need to be strong to help my people. i know you know what it’s like to feel like you can’t do anything.” you said softly, barely audible over the heavy flow of water, “but i need you; you can help me stop this, stop the tyranny.”

he relaxed under your embrace, though he didn’t return it. it was more of just a way to calm him down from culture shock. it was working, or at least you hoped it was. “lets get you cleaned up.” he nodded.

—-

once he was properly washed and dressed, you escorted your lieutenant back to the control room, surprised to see someone sitting in your chair. when they turned your eyes went wide, it was none other than your brother. you walked up to him, saluted him in which he saluted back. “major-general, i thought you had…” your words were unsteady. you had grown used to showing your emotions over the past few years.

“you thought i was, what?” his voice was smooth, calm, unlike you.

“dead..sir.” you swallowed hard, your throat unreasonably dry, but he only laughed at your response. “dumbass. striders can’t die.” he smirked at you, and that same old shit eating grin relaxed you. right, this was your bro. he wouldn’t go down without a fight.

when he cleared his throat your smile faded, your bro gesturing to the troll behind you. “what’s he doing here.” he didn’t seem pleased.

you furrowed your brow, “my lieutenant sir.” you responded, he growled back at you, “no. i mean, what is an alternian troll doing on my fucking ship.”

you tried not to flinch at the harshness in his voice but it was hard, “i ordered a raid on a bomber craft, all those on board we’re eliminated, we took everything on the ship.” his expression didn’t change, “this one survived, seeing at how young he was, my men spared him, in return he surrendered and joined our side. i believe with how much information he has, it will come in handy.”

dirk frowned, “bullshit.” he hissed, and your eyes narrowed, “i want him off my ship.”

“now.”


	2. Chapter 2

“what?”

“you heard me, major. dispose of him before i do.” dirk hissed back. you felt your brows knit tightly, your teeth gritting as you extended your arm in front of the alternian. “he is an asset to us! and a valuable one at that!” you spat conviction clear in your tone.

you watched as his hand went to the blade at his hip, drawing the sword. from your peripheral vision you could see karkat flinch, opening his mouth to try to say something. you clenched your fist in front of him without turning your gaze from your brother. he obeyed, biting back his tongue.

 

your gaze focused on your brother now, his blade extended towards the troll. “i said i want him off my ship. that is an order.” you didn’t reply, holding your ground. why you were risking your life- your family- for this alien, you had no clue. he gestured with his blade, “it’s either him,” the cool sensation of metal met your adam’s apple, the point digging into your skin, “or you.”

“they’re planning an attack!”

both of your gazes focused back on karkat, he was shaking, “they’re…planning on holding your planet hostage, and attacking while you’re down..” he mumbled. a slight crackling in his words, throat dry.

dirk’s eyes narrowed, “how do i know you’re not lying, how do i know you’re not a spy?”

karkat raised his gaze, meeting the piercing one of your brother’s, “because. if you were to release me, i’d only be slaughtered by my own people.” he raised a hand, grabbing the blade from your neck, the sharp edge cutting his grey skin.

red. a brighter red than yours dripped down his wrist. a red so vivid it was a little shocking. “i’m a mutant, hated by my own people, an outcast. if they ever found out i’d be tossed out like garbage. that’s why this is my only safe place, i want freedom too. i want to live with my people as equals, and not have blood mean so much in our society.”

you narrowed your eyes, looking back at dirk. he had lowered his blade, but did not stow it away. “there! there’s your proof so let him stay!” you growled. he only tsked back at you before sheathing his sword. he once more adopted the relaxed tense air he always carried.

“as you were major.”

you wrapped your arm around karkat’s shoulders, turning to walk out before looking back. “thanks bro.”

you escorted karkat to the infirmary, having his hand quickly disinfected and bandaged. it was strange, just earlier it seemed that he was much like a beaten dog. scared, alone, quick to attack when threatened. but now- he was calmer. maybe your talk in the shower worked? you felt proud that you had gained his trust. but maybe you didn’t? maybe it was all an illusion and sticking to you was the best choice. the safer choice.

the most concerning part though, was that it was the safest choice.

your eyes scanned the lithe form as the nurse tended to his wounds. he was so small, so slender. you wondered how he could’ve even survived in this war, what he must’ve done. there must have been someone of higher power that was taking care of him. it seemed to not have worked out that well if he was here now. either that or the person was dead.

before you knew it your eyes were roaming, over his exposed chest and his thin neck. the way the pores on his sides slowly inhaled, and gave sharp exhales every time his cut was dabbed with alcohol. your eyes roamed lower, to his groin. you wondered what it looked like. in the shower he covered himself the whole time so you never got a peek.

a clearing throat brought you back, a suspicious karkat staring up at you, “what were you looking at ass-sniffer.” he snorted, and you couldn’t help but laugh at his insult, “wow, where’d you get that one? your momma’s purse?” he snickered and you could tell karkat didn’t get what you said but he huffed and punched your arm anyway.

“i have a meeting and you’re coming with me, so get dressed.” you smirked, and he complied, moving back to his folded shirt and jacket, pulling the shirt on before the thick black coat. once dressed he walked back towards you, nodding he was ready and you ruffled his hair. it was like having a little brother.

strategic meetings happened daily, because new events happened daily. you sat at the head of a long table, fingers crossed as generals and such sat around you. even though your ranking was that of a major, you were technically second in command, and your word was law. “what are we doing men.” you started and one man stood, pointing to the map laid across the table, “team omaha has infiltrated this camp here, it seemed to be vacated except a few carapacian guards, they were only guarding resources. we captured them and their stocks and reloaded six ships who are now heading for skaia. it seems the empress has relocated to the center, as a safer command post.” he reported, awaiting any questions, instead you nodded for him to continue.

“we plan on infiltrating right here- and here.” his finger slid from one point to the other on the map. karkat, who had been sitting at your side silently appraising, rose quickly. “don’t!” he cried, your eyes shot up towards him and he met your gaze, “lieutenant, please stay seated and silent.” you ordered calmly, “no!” he growled, pointing on the map.

“there’s a nest of subjuggulators there, headed by genereal makara. going right now would be certain death because they’ve been anticipating an attack for weeks now. it’d be a better decision to go through here, where the foot soldiers are, and cut through to their general. she’ll be significantly weaker having just been injured in a quadrant spur. her men have also been decommissioned so they’re in the process of relocating.”

karkat turned back towards you, “just past the front is the empress’ armada. if you control the air, you’ll be able to defeat the general there.”

you narrowed your eyes, “who is this female general? how do you know so much of her?” you questioned and karkat swallowed hard, dropping his gaze, “her name is terezi pyrope, i used to be her lieutenant. i was also in a relationship similar to a human ‘lover’, that is until her eyes set on someone else.”

you would not let this news ruffle you. there was no reason to be bothered with it, and yet something about it felt off putting. none the less you wouldn’t let anything show. you are a strider, even if emotions surface more these days, this would not faze you. only an inkling of your feeling shows.

your brows knit as you looked back at the surrounding generals. “organize a fleet, i’ll be heading for the front tomorrow morning. dismissed.” you stood, grabbing karkat by the collar and dragging him out of the room.

you sighed, plopping into the plastic chair, a plate of spaghetti in front of you as you leaned back, eyes closed in exhaustion. karkat sat across from you, a slab of steak in front of him. you leaned forward, picking up the glass of apple juice near your plate and downing it. karkat in the meantime was gazing around the mess hall, the bustling noise of soldiers all around. you opened your eyes and stared at the alternian, picking up your fork and shoveling some of the pasta into your mouth.

“what’s wrong, vantas, scared of a few humans?” you sneered, gulping down the half chewed food in your mouth. he tensed at your words and instead forked some of the meat into his own mouth. you gave another heavy sigh and smiled at the alien boy, swirling your glass lazily, “so. that terezi girl, she a fox?” you cooed.

karkat choked on his food, wiping his mouth and glared up at you, retorting with a “let’s just say she’s very affectionate.” he drawled, earning a chuckle on your part, “did you see her with someone else?”

“you know, our society encourages polyamory, but i could never really get into it. i tried having a moirail, but he killed a lot of our friends, kismesitude never looked that great and the only girl i had red feelings for decided to go flush for someone else!” he growled, rolling his eyes. you had no idea what that meant but you didn’t interject, “you know, you devote yourself to someone, but they only end up hurting you. it sucks.”

“i know how that feels man, all too well. but she died a long time ago.” karkat’s gaze snapped up, “haha, it’s fine; it was at the beginning of the invasion. your empress’ little sex drones teared her to shreds. i really liked her, but i guess i didn’t like her that much.” you responded.

“plus i like men much be—“

“da~ave!”

your head whipped around to catch glimpse of those familiar coke bottle glasses. fresh paint smeared the girl’s face, her camouflage jumpsuit undone with the arms tied around her waist.

“jade! i told you not to call me that..” you growled back and karkat’s eyes shot from the girl back to you, but her short giggle-snort caught both your attention’s once more, “lighten up! gosh you’re a bigger mood-kill then a mommy complex.” she chittered taking the seat next to you.

“oh, what a cutie! is he your new alien pet?” you rolled your eyes, “no, he’s my new lieutenant.”

she extended her hands towards karkat, “hey! jade harley’s the name, don’t wear it out!” he hesitated for a minute before taking her hand, giving a firm shake.

“jade i swear you’re way too happy during all this shit.” you groaned, rubbing your temples, but she only snickers at your comment, “i’m in paradise! surrounded by all the guns and adventure i could ask for! that’s why i’m content as a foot soldier.”

you tense a bit, “i still don’t feel comfortable about you rejecting my offer on moving to the skies. i don’t want to lose you, you know.” you sigh, your gaze meeting karkat’s.

“are you alright?”

he turns from you before standing, picking up his tray, “i’m tired is all. i’m going back early.” he mumbled, and your brows furrowed. “what’s really wrong, tell me karkat.” and he winces at the use of his first name, “nothing all right! i just don’t want to be here to watch you and your bulgelicking girlfriend sit here and have sloppy makeouts!”

your brows furrow, standing, “sorry jade, i’ll catch you later.” you apologize, “oh no, go chase him. fine by me!” she laughs before you head off, catching up to karkat.

he’s almost to your quarters before you grip his wrist and twist him around to face you, “what the hell was that about!” you hiss, but he’s not looking at you.

“i mean it’s one thing to just be tired, but you didn’t have to insult her!”

“let go of me.” he snarled back.

you grip tighter when he tries to pull away and instead you pull the key from your pocket, opening the door and pulling him into your room. you have him up against the wall quickly, hands on his wrists, “don’t be a douche, vantas. what’s really the problem.”

his cheeks flare up and you’re caught off guard, “nothing! for the love of gog, just let me fucking go!” he bites back and you release him. “fine.”

you turn away from him and walk over to your closet, pulling a few things off the racks before moving towards the door, “goodnight vantas.” and before he can protest you’re out the door.


	3. Chapter 3

you didn’t see karkat anywhere the next morning, and while you were tempted to check if he was still sleeping, you decided against it. you couldn’t deal with stress this early. especially before going into battle. you buttoned up your long black coat, and after slipping on your hat and strapping your sword to your hip, your thick soled boots clanked against the metal floors as you made you way to the hangar.

 

the engines of your fleet’s ships were already roaring for liftoff, but they needed their leader first. a mechanic ran to your side, shouting over the turbines that everything was ready for departure . you nodded and he saluted you. you couldn’t help but give him a salute as well, almost as if you were saying goodbye for the last time. because it was highly likely you were.

no matter how many times you tried to reassure yourself that this was for the better future of your people, you still felt your heart flutter. bushido, the code of the samurai, says that you should always go into battle expecting death. invite it like a friend and pray that you are actually able to survive. if not, then pray for an honorable death.

the fleet took off with you at the helm, standing atop the deck of the lead ship. your crimson eyes crossed the horizon.

the journey to the front lines felt like years, and it was truly agonizing, but it was then you felt a hand on your shoulder. for a second your heart skipped, believing it would be a certain grey skinned boy there to greet you, but when you turned you were only greeted with green eyes magnified behind large round glasses.

your tension quickly eased into a worried smile as you gave a soft laugh, “jade.” you said softly, and she brought her hand up to flick your bangs out of your eyes. “don’t worry space cowboy, we’re gonna kick some ass.” she assured but it was no use, you turned back towards the flash of light above the horizon, gazing at the slowly encroaching scenery. before your eyes was the devastated landscape, barren and lifeless, all that remained were the bodies of the fallen and the scars of battle. “i wish i could believe that, private.” you inhaled.

“all we can do now is fight.” you closed your eyes, “fight for the fallen, fight for the fearful, and fight for the cause.”

her hand dropped to your shoulder and gave a slight squeeze, “we’ll win. i know we will.”

you had to try hard to believe her, but it was cut short when a whirling projectile cut off your thoughts, taking out the ship to the left of you. you grit your teeth, yelling, “to your station, harley!”

it seemed that they had defensive maneuvers in place, and you reacted quickly. a wave of you hand and as if on cue your soldiers began descending to the ground below, carnage breaking out as they fought desperately against the opposing trolls. you gave a scoff, as you waved for a firing from the fleet’s canons. it worked, the guns belting down the enemy with a certain swiftness that put ease on your heart. the guns blasted, the sound of wreckage and debris flying around you. you were only then caught off guard by an engine explosion in the ship next to you.

and that’s when you heard it.

a loud roar in the sky broke you from your commands, gazing up to see the underbelly of the white beast. you motioned for your canons to target the beast, a few rounds and it was down, but not without a fight, pulling another ship down with its drop. you tsk’ed irritably, watching the beast. its rider jumped from their place on its neck and onto the deck of your ship.

“well, well, well. we didn’t think you’d be attacking here! i guess it’s a good thing that we were prepared anyways!” she giggled and you twirled around, hand on the hilt of your sword.

“i guess i’ll have to dispose of the ringleader then.” you hissed back, drawing your blade.

her gloved hand, poised atop the dragon head cane, tightened its grip. a smirk tugging at her black glossy lips before drawing her saber from the cane; a hidden blade, how resourceful.

before you had time to blink your swords clashed, she was faster than you thought for a blind girl. her laugh screeched in your ears and you winced, blade faltering a bit as her saber tore through your sleeve. you growled back in annoyance, jabbing out, yet just missing her. again and again you jabbed at her, but it was all a game. she laughed and dodged simultaneously, shaming you with each failed slice through the air.

she was exhausting you, but at the same time there was something off. this was too easy for her, child’s play. you grit your teeth, swinging at her and that’s when you caught it, her nostrils flaring as she inhaled your scent.

you jumped back just in time to dodge what could have been a fatal blow.

“how exactly do you see?” you questioned, keeping your stance.

“magic.” she giggled, lunging forward in perfect fencer poise.

you grunted, turning away from the jab and redirecting it with your own blade, and you inhaled. her arm, still extended, gave you an opportune advantage and you fucking took it. before you could think otherwise you rammed your elbow forward, cleaving it into her stomach. she lurched forward over your shoulder, gasping for air. you smirked and brought the hilt of your blade up, smashing it into her jaw.

she went flying and you stepped back.

“it seems you got a bit distracted.” you cooed at her, she rose from her crumpled place on the deck, smirking wide and baring her sharp teeth. “i’m just getting started!” she hissed back.

she takes a swing at your flank, and just barely misses as you flashstep away in time. this fight is unlike your sparring days with your brother- no. she was much better than him, almost too good.

the canons going off all around you are deafening, and she’s speaking but you can’t quite hear her, but by the way her shoulders tense and shake you can tell she’s laughing. she’s mocking you.

she’s already landed two hits on you, shallow cuts but wounds none the less. something is off, your mind keeps wandering. you’re supposed to be better, you’re supposed to win, be the hero. have your cake and eat it too.

but this doesn’t feel right.

she takes advantage of the fact that you’re deep in thought, and thrusts her blade towards your heart. your eyes widen at the possibility of death, but you break from the shackles of fear in time to just barely dodge the attack, her blade slicing through the flesh of your shoulder instead.

it was hard not to yelp from pain, the sharp sting that surged down your arm followed by a thick trail of blood. the hit earned another smile from pyrope, and you couldn’t help but reply with an aggravated tsk.

neither your grip or your stance faltered as a new fire burned in your eyes- you couldn’t accept defeat. not now.

you swung your sword, catching it on the hilt of her blade. she leaned in, her soulless red eyes staring into you, “you’re quite the persistent one, aren’t you.” she hissed, her voice raspy and threatening but still holding a joking melody.

“why don’t you just die already!” she growled, pressing forward on your blade.

you hissed in pain, trying to push back but the pain in your shoulder was too great to be wielding a two handed blade. one last press forward and she has you grunting in pain, your grip loosening.

it was exactly what she wanted, and she took advantage over your weakened stance, hitting the blade out of your hands and pulling her saber back to slash at your face.

you crumple to the ground and there’s a brief sting of pain in your left eye before the vision blurs, then goes dark. you clench your eye shut as blood pours down your forehead and cheek. you grapple at the ground blindly for your sword, your good eye still fixed on the troll in front of you.

she laughs at your dismay, kicking your sword farther from your reach before settling the point of her saber under your neck. “any last words, rebel scum?”

her sword presses against your adam’s apple, and you close your good eye. taking a deep breath you accept that your death is inevitable, “silent until the end, hmm? do you think defeat will bring your people honor?”

your brows knit at her words, “i’d rather admit defeat when i know i’m beaten, then to press forward with no results.” you respond, and she seems surprised by your response, by her lack thereof.

“if that’s all you’ve got to say, then i will gladly ensure justice is served.” she quipped, “say your prayers, human.”

“eat bullets, bitch!”

gunshots numb your hearing, followed by the spray of blood, cool against your heated skin. you open your eyes, presented with the sight of the dead general and the familiar and smiling yet bloodstained face of jade. she offers her hand to help you up, and you gladly accept it, letting her pull you to your feet.

“harley…i…” you start but she stops you, pressing her fingertips to your lips to silence you.

“we’ve got a battle to win, space cowboy.”

you nod, picking up your sword and sheathing it before turning back to the crumpled body of the fallen troll. you roll her over and take the gold stars from her jacket collar, putting them into your pocket before sheathing her cane sword and taking it as well. it would make a good souvenir.

you turned on your boot to head back to the command center of your ship, harley parting from you to handle things elsewhere.

once back in your command post, you take a seat, rejecting all offers for immediate medical care. “we need to win this thing before any more casualties happen.”

“what do you plan to do sir?”

“separate the ships, have an eastern and western flank advance forward, we and a few others will remain in the middle. we’ll surround their forces and overwhelm them.”

—

the battle didn’t last much longer after the death of pyrope. without a leader, it would be hard to function properly, and ultimately the alternian army admitted defeat.

the journey home was tiresome, you had lost a few battleships, and several hundred men. it left a big impact on the rebel army, but a bigger impact on the alternians.

this was only the beginning of the end.

upon your return to the base you went to the infirmary. you hadn’t taken much serious damage, but you wouldn’t be able to see out of your left eye for at least a few months. the nurses quickly stitched and bandaged your shoulder, as well as bandaging your eye. you were resting in one of the infirmary beds, reading a book when someone shuffled into the room.

you looked up and were greeted with the sight of your lieutenant. his eyes were wide with disbelief that you could be injured so. the look on his face was like that of a scared rabbit. you smiled at him, patting your bedside as a silent order to join you. he obeyed, lowering his gaze to the floor and moved to the seat at your side. he held his hands tightly in his lap, eyes still down.

“vantas-“ you started, but he cut you off, standing as if to make emphasis. “fucking bulgesniffing nooklicking asseating moronic scrutinous—!“

“i missed you too, karkat.” you interjected, catching him off guard.

he lowered back into his seat, “don’t…ever do that…you’re my only friend in here.” his voice shook, but you could tell that it was more that he was genuinely worried for you than being alone.

“i’m sorry, but i had to.” you apologized, your eyes flashing to the window that was letting in the warm blanket of the setting sun.

“she played with you. she does that to all her victims.” he voice grew a bit irritated, “everything’s a game to her.”

“was.” you stopped karkat and his gaze met yours.

you pointed to the corner of the room. he turned to follow your finger; there- sitting in the corner was the cane of the fallen terezi pyrope.

karkat turned back to you, his brows knitting again, but with concern, “will…will you be alright?”

you chuckled, “of course, i’m a strider after all.”

—

later that night the lower ranks got together and had a celebration for the day’s victories. you managed to get sucked into it as well, and decided to bring along karkat. you thought it’d be good to integrate him, hopefully have him make friends.

you were surprised how easily everyone took to him, encouraging him to dance and sing, and even suckering him into a few drinking games.

you were sipping a beer by yourself, watching your lieutenant stumble and slurrily insult the others in an affectionate manner, when you were greeting with a familiar voice.

“how you feeling, space cowboy?” harley sat next to you and you leaned back into your chair.

“i got a killer pain in my shoulder and i can’t see through my left eye, how’s that?” you snicker and she just punches you in retort.

“he missed you. as soon as we docked he was searching all over the hangar for you. had to tell him you went to the infirmary.”

your eyes traced back towards the troll, “did he now?” you downed your drink.

she followed your gaze, “after two days he’s already so attached to you.”

“i’m a safe place in a foreign area, harley. he’s still a kid, and i’m all he’s got.”

her brows knitted, “everyone else treats him just as good as you do.” she responded.

you shrugged your shoulders, which hurt quite a bit, but you dismissed the numbing sensation. your gloved hand gripped the handle of your mug tighter though, “i don’t know.” was all you could say.

it was around the time when karkat could barely stand that you believed him to have had enough. you stood and walked over to him, telling him you’d take him back now and he just fell into you, wrapping his arms around your neck and slurring for you to carry him.

you obliged and picked him up bridal style, saying good night to everyone before carrying him back to your quarters.

you threw him on the bed and knelt down to untie his boots and pull them off, which he didn’t take to well and kicked you a couple of times before you got pissed and held him down.

when his boots were finally off you leaned up and undid his tie and unbuttoned his jacket, pulling the clothing off. your eyes grazed over him, brows knit as the moonlight flowing through the window shone against his skin, his breath calming as he quickly started to doze.

“so beautiful…” you exhale, before clasping a hand to your mouth. you did not just say that. you did not just call an alien, a male one at that, beautiful. but…he was.

your fingers tangled with his dark hair, brushing it out of the way of his eyes before moving down to unbutton his shirt. he arched into your touch, mumbling in his sleep. your heart was thumping miles a minute as you pulled his shirt off, exposing his chest. he breathed softly under you, his eyes fluttering open. his sleep hazed gaze met yours and you lost it. your hands went to his belt, tugging it off quickly and pulling his pants down enough to expose him.

he snapped out of his grogginess when he realized what you were doing, moving to cover himself but you caught his wrists in time to pin him down.

you knew troll anatomy was different, but the sheath like that of a dog was were a dick should have been. curious you slid a finger along the soft skin then, causing him to gasp in surprise, “dave- don’t.” he pleaded but the alcohol in your system was fogging your sensibility. you pressing your finger in, brushing the tip of what you could only imagine to be his dick. you gnawed at your lip some before stroking at the sheath in order to coax it out.

eventually it came, a tentacle like appendage and you were both disgusted and intrigued at the same time. you curled your fingers around it and he gave another gasp, arching into your touch. you gave a long slow stroke and it earned you a guttural moan. you exhaled sharply resting your forehead against his shoulder as you stroked again and again, building a nice even pace that forced groans and huffs of pleasure from karkat.

your hand pumped faster, his hands grasping at your shirt, his back arching up so that your stomachs touched. your fingers toyed with the tip, dipping inside the sheath and slicked the bulge. his voice was too sweet, groaning to stop, groaning for more against your ear.

it wasn’t long before he came, his seed coating your hand. you stood from on top of him and moved to the bathroom, locking the door behind you.

you looked down at your head at the red cum before wiping it off. what the hell. what the actual fuck.

you just jerked off an alien.

the worst part is that you got a hard on as well, you stared down at yourself and cursed inwardly. you unzipped your trousers and pulled it out, quickly relieving yourself.

things were getting complicated. that’s what was happening. you just had to focus on the war, yeah. then all this will go back to normal.


End file.
